


F*CK

by ALPHAwolf



Series: OC Drabble [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D/DJ Flux, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: 2D helps a new artist on the scene make some music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! All the usual disclaimers and DJ Flux is my original character.

Aesthetic -> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/184509256175/aesthetic-for-one-of-my-oc-ships-2d-gorillaz-x>

OC -> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/171124408365/my-gorillaz-style-oc-dj-flux-made-as-an>

* * *

Laser lights filled the room, party guests covered in glowing paint jumping around under the flickering strobes. The smell of alcohol and marijuana was a common one for such events, masking the scent of sweaty bodies grinding against one another on the dance floor. 

The beat made the entire complex shake every time it dropped, the huge speakers thumping as they blasted out their hosts latest remix. A Re-flux, the artists had coined his creations.

2D observed it all from beside his fellow band-members, the group having just arrived. Personally he wasn’t overly fond of such situations, but both Noodle and Russel had really wanted to come. Apparently this new DJ was some kind of a big deal. Plus, Noodle had argued that with Murdoc recently out of prison it would be a good way to ‘reintegrate him into society’. Personally he thought that rather a bad idea for society. 

Musing of which, Murdoc had already disappeared towards the bar, leaving the three of them standing beside a rather large lava lamp. Lava pillar probably would have been a more accurate description, even to 2D’s impaired vision. 

Noodle jiggled his arm excitedly, pulling his attention from the neon green lamp to the stage ahead, their host grinning behind a collection of high-tech mixers. His hair was just as green as the melted wax, 2D noted, before realising the other artist was staring straight at him. At least he thought he was. It was hard to tell with the goggles. 

The DJ’s tank top hung off his thin muscled figure, body glistening with either sweat or glitter, he couldn’t really tell from so far away. Both his arms were decorated with tattoos, glowing under the black lights. 2D could certainly understand why Noodle had been so excited to come, though the other was, in his opinion, a little too old for her. Even in this lighting he could tell the other was only a few years younger than him, probably. Most likely. He never had been great at guessing peoples ages. He still wasn’t sure how old Ace had been. Thinking of whom, he kind of missed the bassist. It was kind of nice not being the constant brunt of Murdoc’s temper, though... he had missed him in his absence too. 

The live remix ended and a pre-recorded one began, his dark eyes drawn as the DJ descended from the platform and trotted straight over to them. 

“Just the people I’ve been waiting for!” He announced, removing his headphones and extending a handshake towards each. “DJ Flux,” he introduced, coming to 2D and holding his hand just a little longer than his band mates’.

“You,” The DJ eyed him indescribably, “you are exactly who I need to talk to.” The singer rose a brow as the other turned to his friends. “Mind if I steal him away? Help yourself to whatever, it’s an open bar.” Without waiting for a reply, though neither of them seemed to have any protests, he quickly led the other off to a more secluded section of the party. 

“I have a proposition for you.” He began, slipping off his goggles. It was slightly shocking at first since he appeared to be wearing bright green contacts that glowed under the blacklights. “I need your voice. You see I have this idea for a new mix, but it’s gonna be a little... different.” 2D tilted his head curiously as the other leaned closer. “There’s no lyrics or anything, instead its all about the sounds you make... in the moment.” He wore a strangely... sultry look, his eyes slowly sliding up and down the other’s lanky frame almost as though he found him... attractive. 

His heart rate picked up slightly.

“Ok.” Flux grinned and licked his lips, 2D watching his pupils dilate to almost double his size. It could have been the drugs, which were pretty much everywhere (there was practically a haze of powder and smoke throughout the entire party), but he liked to think maybe he was the reason. 

“How about I get you a drink and we discuss it a little more?" 

§

  


“Ahhh- Ohhh~!  _ Ooohhh~! _ ” 2D’s fingers dug into the crumpled sheets, head thrown back and mouth wide. His back was arched high, black eyes fluttering before clenching tightly shut, ecstasy coursing through his every nerve. 

The lips against his chest drew over to his right nipple, tongue lavishing over the soft skin before teeth bit down hard. 

2D gasped sharply, body jolting against the DJ thrusting into him. He was so close, muscles tensed at the ready. 

“Ahhh- ahhhh-!  _ AHHHH~! _ ” His voice cried out like a member of gods choir, caught in the most unholy of acts. 

Flux grunted as the vocalist tightened around him in his peak, spilling himself into the angel voiced bluette not long after the other’s orgasm struck. 

2D’s vision was left blurred, even more so than usual, his head foggy and body completely lax. His ass ached dully, throbbing in time with his thundering heartbeat. 

For a moment they both just sat panting, Flux kneeling between his fellow artist’s limp open legs. The greenette grinned down at him, sliding out of the other slowly and watching his obsidian eyes flutter and breath catch. He leant down and kissed the other’s thin neck before pulling away to clean himself up, throwing out the used glow in the dark condom. 

He sighed and laid down on his stomach beside the other, reaching over to the bedside table to turn off the mic before passing 2D a bottle of water. 

“Thanks for the help.” Flux whispered, nuzzling up the side of the bluette’s throat. 2D made a content hum, tilting his chin upwards to give the other more skin to lavish. 

“Any time.”

§

Moans and gasps spilled from 2D’s mobile’s speakers, the melody playing over a repetitive beat. Being as explicit as it was the re-flux would never be played over the radio, but despite this it was still pulling in fair amount of cash in pre-orders. 

Flux was making an entire album from their dalliance, and this was the first time 2D had let his bandmates hear one of the yet unpublished tracks.

“You slut.” Noodle teased fondly, wiggling her brows as she stood beside him. Russel didn’t comment, only bopping his head slowly with the beat at they sat in their shared messy kitchen. 

“Fag.” A cigarette bounced between Murdoc’s teeth as he sat across from the other at the table. 2D pouted before returning to nostalgically listening to the melody, head resting on his arms and a small smile on his lips.

Flux had invited him over to listen to a new mix for the second time that week, and he was looking forward to repeating some of those sounds. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :) Also check out these Aoba remixes for an idea of what Flux's remixes might sound like.  
> -https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MQtMEVdSKJ4  
> -https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GJK2RfdvpXs


End file.
